


Selfie

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: ...Unless?!, A Little Cracky..., Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, self-suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Just read the tags ::shrug::
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a fever dream brought on by a particularly... *moving* anonymous prompt on Tumblr 😅 So, I apologize that it is likely riddled with errors. But if a lust for Quality Writing lead you here, maybe this isn’t the right fic 😂

Link was a pretty good trash talker. Especially when he had an enthusiastic audience. Which is why Rhett was surprised that he was conspicuously silent at the Mythical Pig Pickin when talking about the actual pork turned to innuendo - and ultimately one of the crew members made a joke about eating his own meat. 

“Pshhh! Man, you know you would if you could!” Rhett guffawed, elbowing Link. 

Link just gave him a vacant expression, and Rhett was sure that Link hadn’t even heard the freakin’ joke.

“Did y’hear what he said, man? ‘Eatin’ your own meat’?”

Link just rolled his eyes and smirked, like he had some private joke.

This type of crude humor was so far up Link’s alley, Rhett was surprised he didn’t get mugged. It made no sense that Link had nothing ‘smart’ to add.

Rhett followed him over to the cooler, as Link plucked a LaCroix from the pile of ice.

“Nothin’ to share with the class, Neal?”

Link shrugged. “It’s funny.”

“That’s it? That’s all you have to add. You’re losin’ your touch, man.”

There it was! That smirk again.

“C’mon, brother! I know you have something to say!”

“It’s just.” Link paused and looked like he was struggling to breathe and think at the same time. “I dunno, man. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

Rhett gasped. “Holy shit! You like… You watched a porn or somethin’ with something like that, didn’t you, ya perve.”

Link flushed a crimson so bright, Rhett knew he had to be right. 

“You did! You dirty dog!”

“I never did! But ...” Link locked eyes with Rhett and clearly articulated, “Why would I need to watch a video when I can be my own star?”

Rhett’s jaw dropped.

“No. Freakin’. Way.”

“Wanna bet?”

“How in the world would we bet? You…” And now it was Rhett’s turn to blush, he could feel it red hot in his cheeks and all the way to the tips of his ears. “...you wanna prove it to me?”

Link seemed to know he had the upper hand now as he threw Rhett a wink, and nonchalantly informed him that if he didn’t have anything better going on after the Pig Pickin, he’d he in their office.

\----------------------------------------

Rhett liked to think of himself as a pretty creative guy, but he literally could not imagine anything he could possibly have going on after the Pig Pickin that would be better than watching Link give himself a blowjob. So when everything was cleaned up and all their employees and guests had cleared out, Rhett found himself with his hand on the familiar doorknob to their office.

He had never felt so awkward. Should he knock? After what Link had promised to demonstrate for him, he couldn’t imagine a more intimate scenario that would require announcing his arrival… He took a deep breath and entered.

“Oh, gosh…” He murmured as he took in the view of Link completely nude, stroking his cock. He was big… or long, rather. The freakin’ length! That had to be part of it. 

It looked… real good.

“Well, I can’t just go at it limp, can I?”

Rhett just dumbly shook his head as Link lifted heavily lidded eyes from his… task at hand.

“You sure you wanna see this?”

“I…” Rhett didn’t know how to explain that if he didn’t get closure in the form of watching Link take his own dick in his mouth right now, he’d never be able to focus a thought on literally anything else as long as he'd live. “...I think I have to.”

Link smiled that cocky grin again, and Rhett didn’t care. He was in a trance as he watched this man that he’d known practically all his life folding himself in half, hooking his legs around his own neck, looking like a pretzel. 

“Holy shit…” Rhett breathed, “How do you do that?”

Link focused like a tailor threading a needle as he guided the tip of his head into his own mouth. 

Rhett moaned aloud, and instantly regretted it. He originally had meant for this to have the feel of a party trick, like someone that could pop a joint out of socket, or touch their tongue to their nose. But none of that stuff would have made his pants feel as tight as they did right now.

But then Link answered his own his accidental slip of a moan with one of his own, and Rhett was pawing at his pants. 

He stepped closer to the couch that Link had decided to use as the display area to showcase his talent, wondering how he’d ever be able to sit on that couch again, look at it - even think about it - without picturing Link like this. He peered over Link, all wrapped up in himself, and was able to see Link’s full pink lips wrapped around his dick. He was able to himself about halfway down before running out of reach. 

Link released his lips’ hold on himself with an obnoxiously theatrical popping sound that was so clearly put on for Rhett’s benefit.

“You want me to show you how to do it?”

“I- I don’t think I could. My back and all…” Bad back, not as flexible, dick not as long. Rhett swallowed the lump of thirst formed in his throat. “I could… I could help you get an inch or two deeper maybe? If you think you can reach? I mean, if you even want-- I know I’m just meant to be watchin’ you… And you already proved what you set out to-- Shit. Don’t mind me, brother. I’m an idiot.”

Link unfolded himself.

“Relax, Rhett. You really think that I offered to show you that I can suck my own dick, and didn’t have any hopes that you might be more than a spectator.”

“You do like an audience,” Rhett managed to tease with his heart fluttering up in his throat. 

“Yeah, yeah… And you can’t stand to be sidelined. So, yeah. Wanna watch me try again, and this time you can… Be gentle, but like, push on my back a little and we’ll see how far I can take it?”

“Okay,” Rhett said - an agreement as much as a pep talk for himself. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Link re-assumed his self-sucking position, this time Rhett assisted with pressing his long shaved legs back behind his head. “Is this okay? That I’m touchin’ yer legs?”   
“Yeah,” Link grunted, most the air pressed out of his lungs, compressed as he was. “Help me get it?”

“Get… get it? Like, ‘it’ it?”

“Yeah.”

Rhett knew good and well from having witnessed it just mere minutes earlier that Link was perfectly capable of doing this all by himself. But he wasn’t about to call him out on it, and forgo an invitation to touch him.

Normally Link was the one with shaky hands, but Rhett was outright trembling as he used his fingers to guide Link’s engorged, and spit-slicked cock toward his plump shining lips. 

Link stuck his tongue out like a freakin’ lizard to flick at the tip. His dick twitched as he made contact. Rhett was distantly aware of his own jaw having come unhinged as Link teased himself with his tongue and lips. 

“Taste good?” Rhett heard himself ask, but he was now so lightheaded it felt like someone else inquiring.

“Yeah, lotsa precome. It’s really leakin’ here…”

“When you do this. Do ya usually…. I mean, do you finish like this?”

“You askin’ if I spit or swallow, McLaughlin?”

“Uh. Yeah. I mean, I’ve tasted mine before.” Rhett figured with everything Link had revealed, it was only fair that he reveal a little fraction of something about himself. “Like I said, with my back and all, I never thought to be able to actually suck on it. But sometimes when I get real horny I think about tryna… like… shoot it up into my mouth, but like. It never really worked?”

“Wow, Rhett. That’s… that’s something? But uh, yeah, I have swallowed it. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t.”

Rhett was beginning to feel like he might have gone too far with oversharing. But he refused to be made to feel like the weird one when he had his best friend folded in half with his own dick on his lips.

Rhett guided him more firmly, encouraging Link to, “Go on. Suck it.”

Link groaned before opening his jaw as wide as he could being pushed up against his own chest. And Rhett leaned lightly on Link’s lower back, putting slight pressure on his hips and watching intently as Link swallowed his own length.

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett was through with all party trick pretenses, “This is so fuckin’ hot.”

Link lewdly moaned and hummed his agreement.

“You took a good couple extra inches there, and still have a couple more to spare. Such a big cock.” Rhett didn’t care if Link could tell he was stroking himself through his pants. In fact, he wanted him to know. 

Link tapped Rhett’s arm to ask Rhett to let up off his back. And his saliva-covered cock came sliding wetly out of his mouth, drool hanging from his lips. “Take it out to touch yourself, Rhett. Um. And you can touch me if you wanna. Like, anywhere.”

“Where do you want me to--?”

“Just anywhere, okay?”

Rhett unzipped his pants to wrap his hand around his aching, neglected cock. It was a relief to be able to massage the bare skin like this. “Can I taste you on yourself?”

“If you wanna kiss me, Rhett. Just say so.”

Rhett did not say so, but he did so. And Link’s mouth tasted hot and musky with an edge of salt, and suddenly Rhett knew exactly how Link’s dick tasted. He was finally able to admit to himself that he had always wondered. 

“Kiss me again,” Link commanded. “I wasn’t ready!”

Rhett did as he was told, and Link kissed him back in earnest. 

“Help me suck myself again, and I want you to jerk yourself off while you’re doin’ it.”

The reconfigured Link’s body, and Rhett stroked himself as he watched the shaft slip in and out and he wished it was him fucking Link’s mouth. He wondered if that was okay. Link had said to touch him however he wanted. So… if this was off limits, Link would tell him, right?

But something else occurred to Rhett first as he found one of his hands absently stroking the underside of Link’s thigh - the white undersides currently facing the ceiling. 

He moved the hand toward where Link’s thighs met. He brought his finger tip up to his own lips, he was sure that they’d be bone dry with thirst, but he managed to lick one, and guide it back down toward Link’s exposed ass, between the cheeks and into his tight hot hole.

Link moaned and nearly gagged on himself, clenching around Rhett’s fingertip. Rhett began to pull back, but Link whipped one of his arms up to hold Rhett in place. And with that permission granted, Rhett found himself leaning against Link’s hips to help him suck himself while fingering his tight little hole. He wasn’t sure he was coordinated enough to jerk himself off at the same time. Luckily, he didn’t have to. Link’s strong grip blindly found its way to Rhett’s dick and began to stroke as Rhett continued to finger Link’s ass as well as control the depth and pace of his sucks by applying and letting up on the pressure on his back. 

Rhett sensed that Link was getting close. The tempo and intensity of his little whimpers and moans as he choked on his own cock gave him away. 

“You gonna come, Neal?” 

Link moaned loudly, most likely an affirmative.

“You gonna come in your mouth for me to see?”

Link couldn’t speak or nod in his position. 

“Tap my arm if you don’t want it in your mouth.”

Link didn’t move. 

“Moan once if you wanna taste it for me?”

Rhett barely got the words out before Link unleashed a monosyllabic moan. 

“Yesssss…” Rhett huffed, growing bolder as he approached his own orgasm. “Suck, Link. Suck that nice big cock of yours. Look so good like this. Maybe next time you can suck on mine too ...”

A part of Rhett wished he hadn’t said that, but the other part of him was to high on this experience. And it didn’t seem to bother Link any, as the moment Rhett had suggested it, his ass clenched into Rhett’s finger like it was trying to swallow it, spasming around the digit as Link sputtered and gargled on his come filling his mouth. 

“Fuck, Link…” Rhett whimpered. “That’s so hot. I’m gonna— Wait! Don’t swallow! Just…”

He gently unfolded Link into what appeared to be a more comfortable position flat on his back on the couch. He held his mouth open and full, as Rhett had requested. 

Rhett got up onto his hands and knees hovering over Link’s naked, oversensitized and trembling body. “Touch me?”

Link did. He resumed his slow strokes, and Rhett began to thrust into them as he approached his orgasm. 

He dipped his head down to scoop the come out of Link’s mouth and into his own. 

They both moaned as they kissed one another, tongues swirling and swallowing as Rhett bucked his hips into Link’s fist as Rhett’s breaths rapidly puffed out of his his nostrils until he was groaning into Link’s mouth, and painting his belly with his own release. 

They slowly separated and tried to process all that had transpired. 

“So,” Link said.

“Did ya hear that joke at the pig pickin’ earlier? Bout eatin your own meat?”

Link snorted, as he wiped his chin. “Yeah, man… Hilarious.”


End file.
